Integra Type R
|image = Image: |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = 1st Appears In |Row 1 info = Wangan Midnight Chapter 70 |Row 2 title = I.D. Code |Row 2 info = DC2 |Row 3 title = Manufacturer |Row 3 info = Honda Motor Co., Ltd |Row 4 title = Layout |Row 4 info = FF |Row 5 title = Transmission |Row 5 info = 5-Speed |Row 6 title = Default Horsepower |Row 6 info = 200 |Row 7 title = Engine |Row 7 info = 1.8 L Inline-4 (Honda B18C Type R) |Row 8 title = Default Color Selection |Row 8 info = Indy Yellow Pearl, Champinoship White, Berlina Black, Sebring Silver Metallic |Row 9 title = Notable Owners |Row 9 info = Tomoya }} is a sports car that was originally produced between 1995 and 2006 by Japanese automaker Honda. This car was first introduced in Wangan Midnight 24 Chapter 70. Description In 1995 Honda introduced the Integra Type R to the Japanese domestic market. The JDM Type R had the minor change long headlights that remained only for the JDM models while the world market version had the pre-facelift double round lights. The DC2 Type R came standard with a 200 PS (figure may vary in different countries, 195 hp USDM, 190 hp in Europe) factory-tuned variant of the B18C engine. Equipped with a close ratio 5-speed manual transmission and a Helical LSD, the DC2 Integra Type R had significantly improved performance and handling relative to the GS-R/Si/SiR-G Integra. These were the result of extensive changes, including a strengthened chassis with extra spot welds and thicker metal around the rear shock towers and lower subframe, weight reduction (reduced sound insulation, 10% thinner windscreen, lighter wheels), more power, rev limiter set at 8500 RPM USDM (8600 RPM JDM, 8700 RPM UKDM), hand built engine featuring hand-polished and ported intake ports, high compression pistons, undercut valves and revised intake and exhaust systems, and suspension upgrades. The result was a capable sports coupe which was acclaimed by motoring journalists worldwide. Interestingly, there is only 33 lbs of net weight difference between the Integra Type R and the Integra GS-R, because the extra metal and cross bracing in the Type R almost negated most of the 98 lbs. of weight reductions. Although the JDM version was significantly lighter than the SiR (JDM ITR 96 - 97 delete could include: air bags, A/C, rear wiper, radio, center console, clock, P/S and ABS). The DC2 Type R was the only Type R ever sold in North America (With the Acura badge). For the European, Australian and New Zealand market the DC2 was sold as a Honda. * Edmund's Insideline tested a 12-year-old stock Type-R: 0-60 in 6.8 seconds, 1/4 mile in 14.9 seconds @ 95.2. * MotorTrend clocked the Type R at: 0-60 in 6.2 seconds, 1/4 mile in 14.8 @ 96.3. * Sports Compact Car clocked the Type R at: 0-60 in 6.1 seconds, 1/4 mile in 14.5 @ 96 MPH All American test cars had the optional A/C installed. The JDM DC2 received significant upgrades in 1998 and is known as the '98 Spec R. Some of the main changes were a redesigned rear bumper, 16-inch wheel with 215/45R16 tires, 5-lug nut wheel hubs and bigger brakes. Gear ratios for the final drive were higher, making 1st to 3rd gears closer, while 4th and 5th were longer to maintain the '96 Spec cruising comfort. The engine power remained the same, but use of a new 4-1 long tube header brought torque lower down to 6200 rpm. An interesting and little-publicized fact about the 1995–2001 DC2 Type R is that Honda lost money on every single vehicle sold, even though extra dealer markups sometimes made for excessive dealer profit. Honda produced the DC2 Type R for homologation purposes to meet FIA certification of the motor and the chassis changes to make the car more competitive in N-series and World Cup racing. The details required, hand tooling in early versions and finishing the product through the use of various small fabrication shops in Japan made for increased costs in manufacture that could not be made up in the list price of the vehicles. Honda (and Acura in the US) deemed the car important for the marque's image and important for the racing programmes of the era, and the parent company therefore accepted a financial net loss on each vehicle sold. It has been acclaimed by motoring journalists world-wide, including Evo magazine, who named the Type R 'the greatest front-wheel-drive performance car ever.' and TheAutoChannel.com who also named it 'the best handling front-wheel drive car ever.' Category:Honda